


Love Steals Away the Spring

by DesertVixen



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Aphrodite desires the maiden of Spring...
Relationships: Aphrodite/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Love Steals Away the Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



The young maiden of Spring was a picture of loveliness. Her fair hair, like ripening wheat, flowed around her shoulders, her face glowed with the health of youth, and her lips were as red as the wreath of poppies in her hair.

The goddess of Love saw the maiden of Spring and wanted that loveliness for herself, wanted to press her lips against those poppy-red ones, wanted to possess that beauty for her own. 

When the goddess of Love wanted, she would not be denied.

And what could be a more natural pairing, Aphrodite asked herself, than Love and Spring?

Spring, when all the flowers of the earth blossomed, when all of the creatures of the earth felt love flowing through them?

So Aphrodite was determined to have Persephone, even though she knew Demeter would disapprove. Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, was not satisfied with being a mother to the earth, and was unwilling to have Persephone leave her. She would find a way, Aphrodite decided, because she wanted Persephone.

She would not be denied.

*** 

Persephone had never seen such beautiful roses. Flawlessly white and beautifully pale pink, they bloomed in profusion and smelled intoxicating. She hardly noticed that she was following a path of them, down to a small beach, as she gathered the roses into an overflowing bouquet. 

When she reached the beach itself, Persephone was surprised to find a woman there with a pair of swans. The woman was beautiful, in a lush inviting way like the roses Persephone carried, clad in a white gown dampened by sea spray. The damp cloth clung to hips and breasts in a way that made Persephone very aware of the woman’s beauty, that made her want to touch her and caress those hips and breasts. It was a feeling that Persephone had never admitted to, until this very moment. 

She was drowning in the scent of the roses and imagining what the woman’s skin would feel like, when she extended a hand.

“Come to me,” she said, her voice husky and inviting. 

Without really thinking, Persephone stepped forward, took that hand in hers, and was surprised when the woman pulled her against her, pulled her onto one of the swans, and kissed her.

Persephone was a true maiden, a never-before-kissed maiden, so breathlessly caught up in her first kiss that before she realized it, the shore was some distance away. 

Everything was some distance away, except for the woman and the scent of roses. 

“What are you doing? Where are you taking me?” Persephone gasped.

“To a place we can be alone,” Aphrodite told her, and kissed her to silence.

After all, the goddess of Love would not be denied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Of all your suggestions, that was the one I liked best - and while I don't usually play with dubcon, this prompt seemed to call for it.


End file.
